


The Skeleton Knight

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Clanking and clattering, he gallops through the mud. Nothing quite like it for curdling the blood.





	The Skeleton Knight

It was Halloween Night at the Castle,

The grim, bloody site of a curse.

And the owls are warning, 

By this time next morning,

It will all be a bloody sight worse.

In the forest fire blackened surroundings,

The mountain conditions are harsh,

There are wolves on the prowl,

And they constantly howl,

At the mist creeping in from the marsh.

From a figure that lurks in the ruins,

A final instruction is yelled,

As the witching hour neared,

The TARDIS appeared,

In the field where the jousting is held.

When The Doctor stepped into the moonlight,

A Skeleton Knight on his horse,

Took aim with his lance,

And began to advance,

On its clanking and murderous course.

With a blood curdling neighing and snorting,

They were clattering into a trot,

But as the armour clad steed,

Was increasing its speed,

The Doctor stood fixed to the spot.

Faster and faster they thundered,

As closer and closer they came,

Such a spine chilling sight,

Is The Skeleton Knight,

So deadly and true is his aim.

The lance pierced the chest of The Doctor,

Going right through the TARDIS and all !

_(As you prob'ly expected,_

_It's a hologram, projected,_

_By the lurker, who's hid by the wall)_.

The Lurker emerged from the darkness,

With a triumphant, satisfied sneer,

Said : _"You've jusssst passssssed the tessst,_

_And both earned a resssst,_

_Till the _ actual _ Doctor getsss here..."_


End file.
